


Through the Eyes of Despair

by violet_mercury



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Female Jedi - Freeform, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, senator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_mercury/pseuds/violet_mercury
Summary: Delaney Scott had eyes as blue and cold as the planet of Hoth, her words burned like the hell-fires of Mustafar, yet, she had features as beautiful as Naboo.





	Through the Eyes of Despair

"I have no need for a protective detail. I am a strong independent woman who can take care of herself." Delaney snarled, her eyes boring holes into Ben's soul.

 

"Princess, please, you can't possibly imagine the danger you are in." Ben pleaded.

 

"No! I don't want to hear another lecture about the 'current threat'. I can point and shoot, I don't need  _Jedi_ to protect me!" Delaney spat, her words fueled by the fire that raged in her soul.

 

"Dooku could be here right now, for all we know. He isn't one to easily forget when a  _princess_ singlehandedly blows up the  _entire planet."_ Anakin interjected. 

 

"Don't you have a droid to fix or something? As for you-" she sneered, changing her infuriated gaze from Anakin's to Ben's. 

 

"You can stuff you dangerous situation up your a-" she was cut off when her comm sprang to life from behind. 

 

Delaney let out a string of unworldly curses, spinning on her heal, golden-brown curls flying as she did such. 

 

"What?" she barked, accepting the transmission. 

 

 

 

"I have a message for Generals Skywalker and Kenobi." came the voice from a black-haired, green-eyed, man that was most likely a Jedi as well.

 

"Make it quick, I wasn't finished," she growled, teeth clenched and jaw set as she turned to the two of them.

 

"General Olin, is everything alright?" Kenobi began.

 

Delaney's uncanny rage simmered down a tad as she saw Anakin's blue eyes widen when he saw the figure of the transmission. He observed as his weight shifted from foot to foot. A smirk graced her lips as she felt the embarrassment rolling off him in waves. She snickered to herself as his face seemed to blush, voice rasing higher, posture slouching. 

 

"Were you reading my thoughts, Master?" she heard him whisper to Ben.

 

"No, why? Are your shields still up?"  Ben returned.

 

"I felt someone prodding at them. Their signature felt familiar. I assumed it was yours." Anakin seemed flustered now.

 

"You didn't drop your shields, did you?" Ben asked with a warning tone in his voice.

 

Seeing Anakin getting scolded brought a strange joy to Delaney. She found him absolutely infuriating. She couldn't quite place why, but it was unnerving to be in the same room with him. Look after the transmission had ended, Skywalker and Kenobi remained where they were as if their feet were glued to the cold, metal, floor. Gradually, they made their way over to Delaney. 

 

As definitely as she could, she crossed her arms over her chest, jutting out her tone to appear intimidating even though she stood taller than both of the Jedi. The black cape that hung tightly over her bare shoulders swang parallel to her bright red dress in the slight breeze of the landing pad. The clothing she was clad in was both elegant and edgy, her favorite combination. The dress, though short and tight, was embellished with gold lining around the low neckline. It presented her as a dignified princess, but the choice of darker colors showcasing her audacious and hostile personality. Her features were fitted with such beauty and precision to her body. Her eyes a biting icy blue, much like that of Hoth, in stark contrast to the raging fire that was her emotions. Often times, Delaney was described as 'arrogant' or 'brash'. She preferred the term 'powerful'. Both Ben and Anakin had witnessed Delaney figure her way out of a situation with her fists, taking down anyone that stood between her and her goal. 

 

"The Council has ordered us in route to Coruscant." Anakin broke the news, folding his arms to mock Delaney. 

 

"Really? And how do you suppose you're going to get me to come along? You don't get to make the decisions for me. I'm not your  _slave,_ not your pawn." she reminded them bitterly with an acidic tone. 

 

Her brows furrowed as Anakin recoiled, visibly cringing. 

 

"What's wrong with him?" she teased, sparing a glance at a wide-eyed Ben. 

 

"It seems-" Ben began.

 

"You think you're so powerful, Delaney- think you can just manipulate everyone to get what you want! How  _dare_ you. I'm a  _Jedi,_ far more _powerful_ than you'll ever be!" Anakin retorted. 

 

Promptly, he turned on his heel and began to flee from the docking bay. Delaney wrinkled her nose, giving another look at Ben seemed just as surprised as she felt. 

 

"I think you heard his feelings." Ben murmured, his voice void of any and all emotion.

 

Delaney let out a sarcastic sigh, pushing herself off of the crate she had sat on. Without giving any notice to Ben, she followed the path he'd taken. When she reached the park-like area, she peered around for him. She spotted the dark curls and the petite figure sitting on one of the gray benches. Part of her begged and pleaded to turn around, march back to the platform, and steal the nearest ship- but her feet dragged her in his direction. He threw daggers with his eyes as she sat down next to him. 

 

"I'm sorry, Anakin. I hadn't meant to upset you. It's just- I don't know. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with, but maybe we can make this work- for sake of your mission." she blurted out, her voice not as rushed as she thought. 

 

"It's okay. For the record, you are sarcastic and not easily likable." he muttered back in a flat voice.

 

"Really? I think I'm adorable." she laughed. 

 

He cracked a small smile, giving her a sideways glance. She continued with her contagious laughter until Ben showed up. He stood behind the bench, placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder, and turned to Delaney.

 

"Well, with misunderstandings out of the way, shall we continue on?" he expressed.

 

"I have a few demands- I'm not going down without a fight, neither of you will get yourself killed for me, and I get to do the majority of the killing... if it's needed I guess." she stated.

 

"Deal, though I don't know how much killing there will be. It's so uncivilized." Ben returned. 

 

" _Shall we,_ then?" she mimicked in a Courscanti accent similar to Ben's.

 

This drew a snort of laughter from Ben. 


End file.
